


Logan And Romance

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Logan was never good with romance, but he had learned that in order to get what you want in life you should start by asking.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Logan And Romance

Out of all the sides, Logan was the worse by far with romance. The nerd who was rather stupid with love had found himself rather fond of Remus and the side in question returned the favoritism.

As I stated before, Logan simply did not understand how romance worked. He found himself wanting to hold Remus' hand. He had learned that in order to get what you wanted in life you should start by asking. So that's what he did.

"Umm, Remus," He started as the other side turned around. "Could you hold my hand?"

Remus laughed a bit before grabbing Logan's hand and continuing on their way.


End file.
